Twisted Twilight
by huntingfortwilight
Summary: Twilight from Edwards POV
1. Lunch

Twisted Twilight

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of twilight characters and such**

Edwards POV

"Outstanding" I mumbled to myself as I sat with my family at lunch.

I was sitting at my seat during lunch letting a piece if mystery meat slip through my fingers. There was a new girl sitting at the table across the cafeteria. She was not only attractive, but very nice smelling.

" It's a damn good thing I'm sitting over here, she'd be gone in ten seconds flat if I was any closer." I had thought... at least I thought I had thought it.

" Bro... earth to lover boy! Wait don't move I really don't want to have to fight with you in front of the whole school all because you killed some nobody chick!"

I felt an urge to get up and say hello to her then Emmett yelled at me for moving. She looked to fragile, s...s...so delicate. Almost like a flee could do damage to her. The way she tucked her reddish brown hair out of her face, but it still took shape and flowed around her pale blushing cheeks... it was sorta cute. A feeling struck me that told me to reply to Emmett... besides if anymore catch me staring at her they will probably think I'm already weirder that they think I am.

"Emmett she's not a nobody."

" Ok smartypants! Fine whats her name?"

I stared blankly into space. I had no idea what her name was. I looked around the room trying to find a mind to read. Then BAM! It hit me, Jessica Stanley, she was sure to know the girls' name. Jessica was practically in the girls' face anyway. She was jealous, she was thinking about what Bella has that she doesn't. Thats it! Bella, Bella Swan.

"Dude thats easy, its Bella."

"Pshaw... you read Jessica's mind. Doesn't count, nice try though... ya right!" Emmett howled with excitement.

"RING"

Damn... stupid biology.

"See ya guys" I murmured as I trudged to biology.

K I need reviews to know if I should keep writing or not!!


	2. Biology

Biology

I was sitting in Biology leaning against the hard marble lab desk. The chair beside me sat empty. No one to fill the hard round seat. I was the only one without a lab partner. Mr. Molina said I was a bright, smart youngster and it would not affect my grades if I did not have a partner. Then again he was right, I've been at this for nearly one hundred years.

I was studying the diagram of flatworms on the board when a sweet yet sickening fume filled the air. Bella had just walked into biology, oh great look at that, I am the only person without a lab partner. Soon enough a delicious, probably tasty human was going to fill the seat beside me. She will not affect my grades, but she could affect my way of life. Not just my way but my family too.

"Hello" she whispered quietly. Her voice was so soft and comforting.

Bella gave her hair a light, but strong enough fluff that I needed to cover my nose. It almost made me laugh when she started sniffing herself because she thought I thought she smelled bad. It was humorous.

Three... two...one, a loud ring filled the room. I grabbed my books incredibly fast and practically ran out of the room. I think I scared her a bit. I was trying to figure out what she must be thinking of me, but nothing. She was a blank, a bad apple, the type of acorn a squirrel would throw away. I got very frustrated. Alice saw me trying to figure it out. She came to calm me down but I pushed her away, a little too rudely. I planned a dramatic scene of me apologizing to her. Giving her time she will see it then tell me not to apologize.

I was right on a rude streak. I stormed into the office and raised my voice a little too high at the secretary. I couldn't switch classes everything else was full. Bella was standing there... for a moment the idea popped into my head that she was stalking me.

I pushed the office door open with my chest and barged down the hallway. I had to get out of here. Out of this state. Not forever just for awhile. I don't know where I'm going to go, Alaska, maybe Volterra. Maybe by the time I get back she will have forgotten me. Ya right what am I thinking I can tell, she's not forgetful, but very stubborn.

"Goodbye Forks, goodbye Bella, for now" I whispered to nothing in particular.


	3. The Denali Coven

The Denali Coven

I tried for a very long time to make Bella my enemy, I was unsuccessful worse, I was now addicted. She was my own private drug, wanting to taste it, but used my life to keep myself away.

I was hoping to escape without any confusion or mauling from Alice. Unfortunately with Alice being so "special" like me she was already waiting at my Volvo before I could speed away from the parking lot and Bella.

" Edward, please don't leave us! Especially Carlisle, look at what he has built for you. If you hunt humans you thirst for Bella won't go away!" Alice cried as she threw her arms around me.

"What!! Alice calm down! I'm not leaving forever. And whats this about hunting humans? I'm going to visit Tanya and her family for a while to calm myself down. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Now that Alice and I understood each other she moved away from my car door. I got in and put put my keys into the ignition. I waved at Alice as my tires screeched while I sped out of the school parking lot.

"Goodbye Isabella Swan, oops I mean goodbye Bella, I love you" I whispered to myself almost crying.

I parked my car in the garage and wrote a note to my family

_Dear Carlisle and the rest of my family,_

_I have recently had some troubles with my thirst. To keep control I am going away for about a week to visit the Denali Coven. Once I feel I am controlled and Bella is safe I will come home. If you Don't understand please talk to Alice. Farewell._

_Love,_

_Edward Culle_n

Since my running abilities are quite spectacular I ran the rest of the way to Tanya and the other Denali members. I knew they would help me through this tough time without a complaint.

I reached their home and Tanya opened the door like she had been expecting me. Alice.

"Edward! So good to see your face again. Alice called me to tell me that you were on your way! Come in, come in!" Tanya called.

" I knew she would call. Thank you for having me on such short notice!"


	4. Not Homesick, But Bella Sick

Hey everybody I wanted to say thanks to krissylovedove, spectacular twilight fanatic, and TwilightLuver29 for already supporting my story after two days!!! I LUV U GUYS!!!!

Not Homesick, But Bella Sick

I had been in the Denali house for one day now. I explained my problems to them. Thankfully they all understood. They weren't genies (psh.... come on who would believe in those like we're vampires, way more realistic, gosh) so they couldn't really over all help me. They told me to go to Alaska to hunt for a couple of days to fill up. It would help control my thirst a lot more. I thanked the Denali's and left... headed for Alaska.

While in Alaska all I could think about was Bella. Her hair, those eyes, her delicate skin, it made me push myself so I could get home faster. I started running to the animal reserve, I was thinking about Bella when I ran into something.

"Dammit! Sixty years of not running into a tree and now BAM I hit one, I have a problem... no, nope can't be me must be the tree. Tree, you have a problem" I yelled up at the tree.

This was not a good thing I have to get back, I'm so lonely that I'm talking to myself! I missed sitting at my grand piano, hoping one day Bella would be at my side while I played a new song. Maybe I would call the song Bella's Lullaby. Yes, perfect she would fall asleep to it every night, with me sitting in her rocking chair silently watching.

I took a quick feed and ran on home. When I got home it was dark. Most people would be asleep, but not our family. When I opened the door Esme and Alice nearly hugged me to death.

"I'm not staying, I am going out but I will stay in forks, I promise."

I went out the door and took off to Bella's house. Her room light was off so figured that she was sleeping. I jumped up to her window and carefully opened it. There it was, the wooden rocking chair. I took a seat and rocked back and forth.

" I want him to come back, Edward!" Bella nearly cried in her sleep.

I stood up near the window ready to jump if she woke up. Nothing just silence, and occasionally Bella talking. I sat down once again, and watched her sleeping, her breathing almost had a rhythm to it. It was beautiful. Bella was beautiful. On Monday I would see her, and fully introduce myself as Edward Cullen. Good night, sleep tight Bella. I dreamed of dancing with her at prom. Me, her, us dancing in circles, with a big smile in her face.


	5. I Hope You Enjoy Disapointment

Hey everybody check out the story by_ spectacular twilight fanatic_... its awesome

I Hope You Enjoy Disappointment

It was fourth period and I was back in biology. The lesson on onion root had already begun and there was no sign of Bella. There was a knock on the door, but I didn't look up.

" Miss Swan, you're LATE!" Mr. Molina said emphasizing the word late.

My head instantly perked up. Bella handed the teacher a blue late slip and came over to take her seat beside me. She looked different... new clothes, she wore her hair in a new style, but she was still pale, frail Bella. My Bella.

" Hello, I"m sorry I was rude last week. My name is Edward Cullen, and you're Bella I assume."

"Um,, yes I am. It's nice to meet your Edward" Bella spoke so soft.

Aha, yes there was some sort of connection now! We worked on onion root for the rest of class. She told me about her mom and Phil moving to Jacksonville in Florida. She told me about how much she missed her mom, but was happy that her mom was finally truly happy.

"Forks is growing on me, I don't think I want to leave anymore"

I smirked and inside I was jumping with joy because she won't be leaving. Bella was going to be mine.

I walked out of the school and waited by my Volvo for the others. I didn't even notice they were there when I heard tires screeching and a horn honking. Tyler Crowley's van was spinning out of control and heading straight for Bella! I knew I could reveal our secret, but ran toward her truck anyway.

Before anyone could guess what happened I had Bella in my arms and the van slamming right into my shoulder. Bella's eyes were wide. I gently put her to the ground and jumped out of the space between the vehicles. Our family was already speeding away in our vehicles, while everyone else rushed towards Bella and Tyler.

Alice and Jasper were riding with me. I was glad they were both silent, Rosalie would be yelling at me by now. When we reached the hospital Rosalie had already told Carlisle about what happened.

" I wasn't just going to let her die!" I yelled when we noticed Bella around the corner.

Bella told me everything she had seen... from me running o her to me running away.

"Bella it was an adrenaline rush, they are quite common"

"NO! Edward I know what I saw, I'm not going to let this go!"

" I hope you enjoy disappointment then!"

I felt I could have said it a bit nicer but it had to be done. I could not destroy everything Carlisle had done for us. I walked away fighting the urge to look back at her. She was probably in tears from the way I had treated her. I got in my car and slowly drove home in silence.


End file.
